Lose Something But Win Something Else
by Moody Writer
Summary: The Dark Lord defeated. Everyone's happy. Draco was invited to Ron's & Hermione's engagement party a week earlier. Was it a good idea? HarryCenteric. One-shot.


**Author: **Moody Writer

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; the characters, the movie.. nothing, I can only wish though. However, I do own this story and no money is being made from this. It's written for fun, that's all.

**Warnings:** None.

**Summary: **After the Dark Lord was defeated, everyone have been living happily ever since except for Draco. Years have passed & now Ron and Hermione are getting engaged. Draco was invited to their engagment party a week earlier. Was it a good idea? HarryCenteric.

**Author's note: **Well, this isn't my first story that I've written, but it is the first one I post here on the site. Thanks alot for my beta _Harry's My Boy_ for beta-ing this story.

* * *

**_Lose Something but Win Something Else_**

**Harry's P.O.V**

It was raining heavily that dark night. The rain drops were hitting the window violently, and the loud thunder was crashing every now and then. I sat on my bed and rubbed my hands anxiously. Then, I rubbed my temples hard with the tips of my fingers. My eyes closed shut as my thoughts spun inside my head. My head hurts. It started to hurt the moment I realized that Draco Malfoy loves my only love: Ginny. He loves her truly. I saw it in his silver eyes. He… loves her.

He was invited into my two best friends' engagement party which was held in Hermione's house. We agreed to invite him a week before the party because we wanted to leave everything behind us and have a fresh start with him. It was so easy to say that, but the second he stepped into the house, all our fights at Hogwarts flashed in my mind as if they happened yesterday. I have been keeping an eye on him during these two weeks, and I wish I haven't.

His pale face didn't give out any hint of any kind that shows his love for Ginny, but his eyes did. His silent, deep eyes told me enough: how much he loves her and cares about her. All the time, his eyes were fixed on her. I could feel how badly he wanted to hold her, kiss her and love her, but fighting desperately the urge to do so at the same time. Did drinking give him the courage to hold back his desires whenever he saw her? When did he pick drinking as a habit? Did he start drinking after what he has been through in the last few years?

I knew Draco Malfoy very well, at least I think I have, since the first day I met him at Hogwarts. Falling in love was out of the question for him. I was dead sure that a man like him would never ever fall in true love or would find one at all. It was like a fact about him that I've carried all the time in my mind. He can't love anyone. He only knows how to hate. He doesn't have a heart. What's there is a thick black stone that has no feelings. I was wrong.

Draco has changed a lot since his father was sent to Azkaban and his mother was sent to St. Mungo's Hospital after she went crazy. And after I defeated Voldemort, things turned upside down for him, and his friends left him. He has been lonely ever since. What is he doing in his Manor? Spending time with elves? I can understand damn well how he feels right now because I was no different. But now life has finally smiled for me and currently I live with Weasleys. I'm surrounded by the people who I love and care about, but what about him?

I don't have any hard feelings for him and why should I? I haven't seen him since we graduated. Why should I be angry with him for things that happened in the past? Especially now when everything is back to normal. I don't hate him either. What's there to hate him for? He has lost everything he used to be proud of. Now he is just Draco Malfoy who is alone and sad. He has really changed a lot. I can sense that in him. He is trying to at least, but…

Thunder crashed outside loudly. I stood up and paced around the room.

Why did he choose Ginny? Why her? Why didn't I confess my love to her before I discovered his love for her? What took me so long to tell her? Why have you changed, Draco? Why? WHY?

I hit the mirror with my fist hard and it broke into million small pieces that flew away then scattered across the floor. I clutched both sides of the table, trying to support my trembling body and breathed heavily. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I dropped my head down. The rain drops kept pounding violently on the window and echoed throughout the room.

**Draco's P.O.V**

I looked at my watch that read 1:30 in the morning. It was raining heavily outside.

Damn, I hate the rain. Did it have to be tonight when I decided to leave? I need to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. I can't live like this anymore. My whole life is screwed up. Having a happy life isn't written anywhere in my fate, I guess. I deserve nothing. I only deserve what is happing to me right now. I'll live alone and die alone, and no one will ever remember me. And why the hell will anyone remember me, huh? They probably will jump for joy if I die. They will be glad that they finally got rid of the last member of Malfoy dynasty.

I tossed my clothes inside my bag angrily. A few seconds later, I calmed a bit and sighed loudly. I sat on the bed next to my bag. I looked at the storm outside the window and tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear.

I'm trying to change. I really am, but it isn't that easy. I deserve a chance to prove that I have changed a lot and I'm determined to keep changing. I'm not the person that I used to be. I just need one chance, nothing more.

I have nothing left in my life. Father is in Azkaban and my mother is in St. Mungo's Hospital. My so called friends left me a long time ago. My life is a mess and this loneliness is killing me. I can't take it anymore. I'd better end my life once and for all. Probably then, my soul will rest in peace.

I clutched the mattress tightly and my heart pounded painfully as the thought of killing myself echoed in my head. I dropped my head down and my eyes studied the floor.

I wish I could tell you how much I love you and care about you, Ginny. I wish you were mine. I wish you could see the love that I carry for you in my eyes, but you never notice me. You never did and probably never will. You must hate me like the others do. I'm so sorry for all the awful things I've ever said or done to you. I wish we could start over and have a happy life together. You don't realize how much I adore you, Ginny. If only I could tell you…

I stood up and walked slowly to the window. I touched the freezing glass with the tips of my fingers first, and then rested my palm on it, trying to feel the cold. Then, slowly, I leaned forward and rested my forehead on the glass while closing my eyes to feel the storm. The rain drops were hitting the glass violently and I can feel it against my palm and forehead. Its sound filled my ears and thunder crashed loudly. I felt like I was in the middle of this storm, fighting it alone. I drew in a shaky breath then blew it at the freezing glass. A fog formed then disappeared gradually. A single tear slipped down my cheek.

**Harry's P.O.V**

Each step I took weighted a ton for me. I headed upstairs determined to talk to Draco. I didn't care that it was too late to have a talk with anyone. I couldn't sleep while this kept buzzing in my mind. I needed to sort things out first and I wasn't going to rest till I got it off of my chest. It was now or never.

Darkness was filling the corridor that lead to Draco's guest room. I dragged my legs towards his room and stood in front of his door. My heart started to speed up a little. I raised my fist to knock on the door, but it hung in the air. Minutes had gone by, and I was still standing outside his room. After a few more seconds, I gathered my courage and knocked on the door softly.

I didn't hear a quick reply so I waited a few seconds then reached out to knock again, but I heard him inviting me in. I opened the door very slowly and it made a cracking noise. The second the door was opened wide enough for us to take a glimpse of each other, we both locked eyes.

The surprised look was evident on his face. He certainly didn't expect _me_ visiting him at this time. He was standing near a large window and was wearing a dark green shirt and black jeans which made his already pale face look even paler. He has always been pale. His cheeks were blushed slightly. Was it from the cold or something else?

Lighting flashed outside and made half of his figure shine under it brightly. He slid his hands inside his pockets and gave me one of his old smirks that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Potter pays me a visit at 2 in the morning. I must admit that you've surprised me. How can I help you, golden boy?"

I smiled at hearing these words. It's really been a long time since I heard someone call me that and in that kind of tone that was Malfoy's. I hated it back then, but hearing them now felt somehow… nice.

I made my way in and walked towards him until I was a meter away from him.

"We need to talk, Draco"

I didn't miss the startled look on his face after calling him by his first name. His face softened and his gaze travelled to my right bandaged hand.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked, motioning his eyebrows towards my injured hand.

"I was angry so I hit a mirror" I stated.

"And may I ask what were you angry for?" He asked coldly trying to hide the curiosity behind his words that was hard for me to miss. I took a step forward, never taking my gaze away from him.

"Do you love Ginny?" I asked him straight away without any stupid introductions. He gaped at me speechlessly, too startled to react or say anything at first, but then his face changed and a grim look was placed on. He turned around to fix his gaze onto the window, folding his arms across his chest.

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"Do you love Ginny, Draco?" I asked firmly this time. Even though I knew the answer, still I wanted to hear him admit it.

I could see him frowning. "Look, Potter. If you think that there is something going on between us then you are dead wrong. I didn't even talk to her since I came in so, breathe" He said dryly.

"I didn't ask if there was something going on between you two. I asked you if you love her or not" I said calmly.

"You are unbelievable, Potter. You come to me at 2 in the morning to ask me this strange question which I don't know how it relates to me. Did you somehow get an impression that I love her?"

"You can't fool me, Draco. Your eyes have told me everything already. I could see the love shine in them whenever you glanced at Ginny, but you were trying desperately to hide it"

He turned around and looked at me. The grim look remained on his face.

"I don't love her. I never did and never will, not her… not anyone. I don't love anyone, Potter. You are the one who should know that damn well by now. Or have you forgotten how I truly am after these long years of absence?" He said sharply.

I snickered at that. "No, I haven't forgotten how you truly _were. _You didn't love anyone and I thought you probably never would, but I was wrong."

I could see his face starting to soften a bit. His eyes remained intense, though, and I continued.

"You are human after all, Draco. You have the right to love whoever you want, and you don't have to deny it." I paused, feeling a bit uneasy about what I was going to say next. "You have changed a lot and I can sense that you are trying to do better. As I said, you are human, and everyone makes mistakes and pays for them. You've paid yours and now you need to start over and move on with your life"

He swallowed and then turned his gaze once again to the window. Silence stretched between us. The rain drops kept pounding on the window and thunder crashed, preceded by lightning. His face shined once again under it. I was actually relieved that he didn't shut me out or yell at me to leave the room.

"Loneliness is going to kill you, Draco. I can understand how you feel right now because I was no different, remember? But now I'm surrounded by the people I love and care about. I've got two families now, not just one. Both Ron and Hermione's together. Can I ask for more than that?"

He resumed staring at the storm and I paused to see if he was going to say something and he did.

"I don't love her," he said under his breath.

He was trying weakly to defend his lame lie which I knew wasn't going to last long. I took another step towards him.

"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes. You love her very much, but you are afraid to tell her, aren't you? Are you afraid because she might turn you down?"

He didn't respond. Instead he lowered his gaze to study the floor.

"You wouldn't know unless you try and ask her first, Draco. Please tell her and let her know how much you love her and care about her before you regret it for the rest of your life"

I pleaded with him and he looked at me with a hint of surprise and confusion that I was begging him to confess his love.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because life is too short to waste every second of it over doing things that aren't worth it. We must enjoy our lives with whom we love. Life is so precious."

"But… I don't have anyone who I love. I don't have anyone who cares about me." he whispered.

"Of course you do. You have Ginny; you love her. Besides, you have me who cares about you." I smiled and handed out my hand to him. His gaze drifted to my hand then back to my face.

"I turned down your friendship the first day at Hogwarts when you offered it to me because I thought you were an ass back then. But now, I'm offering _my_ friendship to you. Will you accept it?"

His eyes glimmered with unshed tears, but they never rolled down his cheeks and he gave a little chuckle that made me grin widely. He reached out and took my hand, shaking it slightly.

"I accept your friendship, Potter." He smirked.

I let out a fake cough. "Now that we are friends, you'd better call me Harry"

He grinned. "I'll have to work on that."

We both laughed shortly, not letting go of our hands. Instead, I pulled him into a warm embrace. I could feel him tense at first, but after a few seconds he relaxed and hugged me back. I pulled away first and tried to catch his eyes that were trying to avoid looking at me and preferred to study the floor. A single tear rolled down his cheek that was wiped immediately by his sleeve. He took a deep breath then looked at me.

"Why me, Harry? Why are you doing this for _me_? What made you change your attitude towards me?"

"Let's just say that I reconsidered everything between us and came to a conclusion that what I'm doing to you isn't worth it. I want to leave everything behind me and start over. I may not have done this if I hadn't realized that you are actually trying to change. That's brave of you to do so."

His face turned into a bright shade of red and lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, Harry. I was stupid."

"Yes you were," I said with a slight nod and he snickered, but I continued, "And you are forgiven."

His eyes flickered towards mine, "Thanks."

"Anytime, buddy. Now tomorrow morning, you are going to tell Ginny that you love her, OK? Don't hesitate, I'll be with you. Of course I'm not going to be with you when you confess your love to her, but I'll be there for you if you need me. Besides, you are not going anywhere. You are staying here with us." I looked towards his bag on his bed.

"But…"

I cut him off with a finger in the air. "No buts. I'm too tired now. Unpack your bag and have a nice deep sleep. I think we both need it."

"You think I'll be able to sleep after the long lecture you've just given me?" He smirked.

"Try." was all that I said, and I gave him a reassuring smile then headed to the door. When I was about to close his door behind me he yelled my name.

"Harry!"

I opened the door enough to see him while still holding the knob and said "Yes, Draco?"

"Thanks again."

"No problem. You will say it a lot tomorrow." I grinned, "Good night."

He grinned back, "Good night."

I shut the door and headed downstairs to my room, smiling the whole way. I lost Ginny definitely, but I won Draco's friendship and gave him a new life. That's what happens in a battle sometimes. You lose something, but you gain something else.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**A/N:** So? How was it? I won't tell you to be nice and all that. All I want you to be is frank and honest. I always appreciate constructive criticism. And thanks for reading.


End file.
